


Hell Hound Nightmares

by Impala73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel (Supernatural) is Loved, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean is Loved, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala73/pseuds/Impala73
Summary: Dean still has nightmares about the Hell Hounds ripping him to pieces, he's thankful that he has Cas there for him.





	Hell Hound Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic that I wrote, a bit of fluff that will hopefully make you smile!

Cas was curled up, asleep, head resting on Deans chest. They were in a motel somewhere; Sam was at the library doing research on the case, giving Cas and Dean the night off. They has ordered take out and watched some crappy movie that was playing on the boxy TV, but it didn't matter to them. At some point during the film Cas had fallen asleep on Deans lap, so once it was over Dean carefully lifted the sleeping Angel and carried him to the bed, thankful that Cas had had the foresight to change before the movie, Dean was able to put him straight to bed, as he changed Dean couldn't help but adore how cute Cas looked, curled up, wearing one of Deans Metallica t-shirts made him look even smaller.

Dean slid into bed beside Cas, gently pushing him over so that he could lie down without falling out the bed; Cas always had had a habit of occupying to middle of the bed. Dean soon settled into his usual position, Cas, still asleep, wriggled around the bed before settling with his head on Deans chest. Dean chuckled at the Angel, _his_ Angel, ruffling the messy bed hair that was already forming, before drifting off to sleep himself.

Cas awoke abruptly, Dean had twisted in his sleep, pushing Cas off  the bed. Cas rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair,  
"Deeeaaan" he mumbled, pouting "Why did you do that? I was asleep," when Dean didn't respond Cas glanced over at him, Deans face was branded with a look of fear, he was twisting and turning, muttering under his breath, Cas sat up and kneeled next to Dean, "Dean, Dean, you need to wake up, Dean!" Cas shook him, trying to wake him.

Dean let out a yell; his movements became more and more aggravated, thrashing about, his flailing fist finding its way to Cas a few times, Cas grabbed his arms, pinned them to his sides and, moving his leg over Deans waist so that he straddled him, Cas used his legs to hold down Deans arm, his hands were on Deans shoulders to reduce the thrashing, suddenly Dean let out another yell and awoke, his instincts and training kicked in and he launched himself up, throwing both Cas and himself to the floor, him pinning Cas this time, one arm pressing down over Cas' throat,  
"Dean!" Cas spluttered "Dean it's me!" Suddenly it registered in Deans eyes,  
"Shit! Cas!" Dean jumped off Cas who was coughing and gasping for breath "Shit, I'm so sorry Cas," Dean scooped up the little angel and lifted him onto the bed him onto the bed.  
"It's okay, what were you dreaming about?" Cas asked, shifting to face Dean, Dean didn't meant his gaze,  
"Nothing Cas, don't worry about it,"  
"Dean... it was about _them_ again, wasn't it, the Hell Hounds?"  
"Cas," Deans voice broke slightly as he uttered his name "Cas... it was awful, they were... tearing and ripping and they wouldn't stop Cas, they wouldn't stop!" Dean dragged his nails along his skin, leaving delicate white trails until Cas gently grabbed his wrists, causing Dean to meet his eyes. He felt tears forming in his eyes, then they began dripping down his face, "You were there Cas, you and Sammy, and you just... you just stood there and watched," Dean didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying , Cas pulled him into a tight hug,

"Hey, it's okay Dean, you know that I'll always be here to help you, I promise, it's okay," he whispered to Dean whose breathing began to even out now that he had Cas' arms wrapped around him, they made him feel safe, complete.

When they finally broke apart Dean pulled Cas back to him, pulling him into a long kiss, Cas made no objection, he melted into it, every time they kissed he felt more and more alive than he ever had in all his years of existence, it felt like nothing else mattered or even existed, only them. This was no different.

Once Dean pulled away they smiled shyly at each other, nervous and exhilarated, just like teenagers, they collapsed next to each other. Then the same feeling appeared in Cas' stomach that had happened the last couple of weeks after they finished making out, worry. He hadn't been ready to take their relationship any further, physically, than kissing, and he was worried that Dean would get bored or that he'd need more before Cas was ready.

Cas rolled over to face Dean, "Dean," he said, his voice shaking, "um... does it... bother you that... we haven't gone very far?!  
"What?" Dean laughed then he met Cas' pure blue eyes and saw the worry on them "of course it doesn't bother me, Cas you mean more to me than anyone I've been with before... and if that means waiting for you to be ready, then... so be it, Cas, I... I..." Dean swallowed his nerves,  
"Cas, I love you!" he blurted out, his eyes closed, praying silently that Cas would say something,  
"Dean," Cas pressed his mouth to Deans, then pulling away, "I, think I love you too," Dean opened his eyes and his emerald green eyes met sapphire blue "Dean Winchester, you've shown me what it feels like to be alive, thank you, you are one of the most amazing humans I have ever met," And with that Dean pulled Cas to him.

Half an hour later, after one of their longest sessions, Cas curled up once more on Deans chest, he could hear his heartbeat, the rise and fall of his chest was soothing, shutting his eyes he was content with everything. Dean smiled as Cas let out a little satisfied sigh before snuggling further into his chest, Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and once more ruffled _his_ Angels hair before closing his eyes himself.

When Sam Winchester finally got back to the motel room in the early hours of the morning, this was exactly how he found them.


End file.
